The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. When evaluating various subterranean features in fields containing hydrocarbon fluids, downhole operations such as seismic measurement are often used. Currently, a modern business trend is to have as many sensor modules as possible mounted onto an array cable, because relatively high numbers of sensor module recordings contribute to minimal operation time and providing higher quality data. For example, one company Sercel Inc. produces downhole seismic array tools which have more than 100 receiver modules included with an array structure.
In order to efficiently add many receiver modules for one array, reliable, small, and cheap systems are needed for facilitation. Accordingly, it is important to simplify any of the component's mechanical structures. When considering seismic tools, clamping the sensor package onto the casing is a beneficial process used in order to detect the dynamic motion of the formation. However, the mechanical structure of current clamping systems tend to be complicated and inefficient in their ability to produce an on/off clamping force, often via a mechanical arm pushing the sensor package against the casing, or via a magnetic force using a motor and a yoke assembly.